Twirling in Time
by Puffy Vanilla
Summary: Tsuzuki confesses his love for Hisoka...how does Hisoka react?
1. What is this feeling?

"What?"

I looked at Tsuzuki in shock and he stood there in front of me with a serious face, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. No words came out of my mouth…for I wasn't so sure on what to say in the first place. So, he stands there just looking at me waiting for an answer…my lips open and close wanting to speak yet not wanting to speak at the same time. I just stare at him dumbfounded cannot believing the words I heard was came from Tsuzuki's mouth, it was all so fast to me…and I really didn't know what to say to him at all.

He grabbed my shoulders suddenly and I shiver and he spoke "Your shivering…are you ok? You don't have to answer me now…but I would like you to answer me as soon as possible"

"….I will…" I couldn't say anything more and I shivered again as Tsuzuki leaned forward hugging me brushing his fingers through my hair that sent me chills down my spine. "Tsuzuki…" I pull away from him and walk off "Watari and Tatsumi were calling for us…we should be going"

Tsuzuki nodded his head as he walked ahead of me. I took note of his face and he looked…sad…? I wonder why…was it something I said? I didn't say or think I said anything that would offend him in any way. But I didn't want to get nosy and I just follow him thinking it was for the best to stay silent instead of getting into any other people's businesses besides there were other important things to do. So I follow him

**Flashback: **

"_Hisoka? Hisoka? Can I talk to you for a moment?" _

Hearing my name I turned around to see Tsuzuki's face in front of me and I nod my head wondering what the other man wanted to talk about

"_We can't talk here, Hisoka…can we talk somewhere…in private?" _

_I was confused, why in private and I move my mouth to speak to ask him why he needed to talk to me in private but one of his fingers touches my lips to silence me. I looked at him confused and nodded my head; he smiled as he walked off turning to the side pointing at a different direction "This way Hisoka" _

_I followed him and he lead me into a garden where roses, daisies, tulips, and etc were growing the place was beautiful. It even had a lake where swans were swimming and ducks flying down to go over to the lake to cool down it was a beautiful sight indeed. I was off into a dream world until Tsuzuki grabbed my shoulder smiling. I turn to look at him to tell him that he scared me but his eyes silenced me._

"_Hisoka…I need to tell you something…."_

_Tsuzuki was stuttering and it seemed funny because he would talk proud…and stuff but he seemed to be nervous "What is it?" _

"_I…." He blushed and it was a funny sight, I just wished I brought my camera to take a picture of him looking like this but he grabs my two hands bringing me close to his face _

_I gasped looking at him in shock "Tsuzuki?" He held onto my hands tighter as he felt me struggling for freedom and he looks at me again with his violet eyes stuck into my emerald green ones. _

"_I love you…" _

_My heart just stopped and I stared at him as if time itself just froze. He stared at me and that's what broke my frozen position "You said…what?"_

"_I love you" This time he said it with more pride and he stared at me showing me that he was serious about what he just said to me_

End of flashback

"-oka…Hisoka…HISOKA!" I jumped from my seat as the chief stared at me annoyed "What's wrong with you kid? Listen to what I have to say! And you Tsuzuki stop being an idiot staring off into space like that! This is serious! If you two don't pay attention then I'll just use other teams and…."

"Sorry sir…just continue with out next mission" He cut the chief off from his dumb lecture because he would say the same thing everyday if we don't listen to what he has to say. It's annoying because he says the same things wasting our time when we would have a mission to do, today Tsuzuki was quiet and he didn't look at me as if he was ashamed of confessing his love for me, I wonder if it was something I said to him

The chief just sighed, "There has been a murder case going on…four girls…and one boy were killed with their hearts taken out of their bodies. It's strange because they all have long hair and its black…something is telling me that those similarities has to do something with the murder case…plus they are all in high school and are from the same school"

I nodded my head "Where is this taking place?"

"It's no where far this time…its Tokyo…basically so you don't need to dress up as anything but Hisoka…we're going to make you a high school student…Tsuzuki you'll be his teacher. Understand?"

Tsuzuki and I nodded our heads as we walked out to get our outfits; well I went to get my uniform while Tsuzuki was just putting on a suit. In the dressing room it was deadly quiet and I looked at him "Tsuzuki?"

That man just jumped as if there was no tomorrow and he looked at me nervously "What is Hisoka?" He was blushing and sweating, who knew what that man was thinking but I really didn't mind for some odd reason

"You've been acting strange lately…are you all right?" I move over to him closer to get a better look at his face and I touch his forehead to see if he had a fever and he was red as a cherry.

Out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and pinned me down against a wall and I stared at him "Tsuzuki?" I struggled to get free but he holds my arm tighter and I winced in pain, shutting my eyes. I couldn't scream because I was afraid he would gag me with something and so I just struggled and I ended up on the ground with him on top of me…pinning both hands above my head. "Tsuzuki?"

He was panting now, so that's what it was…it was because he was excited just looking at him. Exhausted I stopped my struggles and stare at him "What is this all about? I…" I was interrupted by his mouth and he kissed me literally and my eyes went wide with shock and a pull the kiss away and he kisses me again "I love you Hisoka…I love you so much…I can't bear to let you go…no, I want you"

"TSUZUKI!" There was silence and I managed to get one hand free from his grip to slap his face "Stop it! Your acting like Muraki!" I gasped realizing what I just said to him and he stared at him as he loosened me, his face was pale and his eyes were wide suddenly I felt horrible and I decided to apologize "Tsuzuki…I…didn't mean it that way" He just shook his head as he got up trembling, he looked sick which made me feel even worse. "We better get going…. I've got the keys to the hotel so met me there…I'm sure you have a key" His voice was weak and I looked at him "Tsuzuki…" Then I stopped myself and didn't say anything else and it was best to leave him alone. So I allowed him to go into our room. I wasn't comfortable sharing a room with him because he might do the same thing he did to me before.

I walked the opposite way sighing going over to a drinking fountain until someone came behind me it was Tatsumi.

"AHHHH! TATSUMI! You scared me!" He laughed at me as I saw me blush "Your assignment with Tsuzuki is find out the mystery of the murders…" Looking at his notepad he sighed as he stuck a pen cap on his mouth chewing on it a bit before going on "Three girls were killed 3 nights ago and we don't know if it was a student, teacher, and…well, we just don't know if the murder is even human. So be careful it might be a spirit or a vampire…like last time" I nodded my head looking at him seriously, he nodded back smiling again as he moved his notepad to the side "Did something happen between you and Tsuzuki, Hisoka? You two seem…how can I say…distant from each other now these days." My mouth opened and my eyes widened were we that obvious? How could he notice…?

BOOM 

Tatsumi turned his head quickly as I made my escape from Tatsumi not caring what just happened. It might just be Watari again with his wacky inventions because I could hear Tatsumi yelling at a laughing man, so I just thought it was Watari because I knew Watari's laugh well. I decided that I would head back to the hotel and just sleep, I had to make myself comfortable with Tsuzuki again, and if I didn't then I would hurt his feelings.

I was walking down the street with my hands in my pocket feeling the keys inside it and I sighed again. I was in my uniform and girls were staring at me giggling and so I was guessing that they were going to the school I had to go to. Tsuzuki was going to be my first period teacher and school was going to start tomorrow since today was a Sunday. I found my hotel and it looked really big and my mouth dropped as I walked inside, finding my room, I took out my keys, and then turned unlocked the door turning the knob. "Tsuzuki are you…" A hand grabbed me and pulled my inside the room

And it wasn't Tsuzuki…

**To be continued**

_please please review, i want to know what people think..and it would be great if you can just reveiw for me_...-

Don't worry Muraki is going to show up but he's not coming in yet oh ho ho ho ho! Don't you Muraki fan hate me now? So yea...and i feel like mush..i think i'll write about my day in this place from now on tee hee, if all you people are interested in knowing how i'm livin:**heart**: If you wanna read about my day then just read the

**Author's note:**

**_5-23-05: _**Man it took me forever to make this fanfic...because on my other fics people say that it was too short and that i need to make it longer so i tried doing three pages...and i got stuck in a writer's block a lot of times...(which are not fun at all) And then so i think this ficiton is not going to go on that much...it all depends on how many people reveiw it and tell me what they think..if its bad then i won't continue it..but if its good then the more i feel like writing and the more i get better ideas...so yeah **PLEASE REVEIW**.

About my day..nothing much really happened but i finally say my friend in a skirt no a DRESS because she mostly dresses up like a tomboy...with the baggy clothing and this time she actually looked pretty (she should wear dresses more often)


	2. Confusion

  
_It wasn't Tsuzuki…_

It couldn't be…if it wasn't him…then who was it? I gasped as I looked at the imposter and my eyes widened at the sight of the person.

(**End of Hisoka's POV**)

(**Tsuzuki's POV**)

Looking at my watch I sighed again "Hisoka…where are you?" _He dumped me_…I thought I meant something special but he dumped me…why? I was always there for him, and I've known him for so long and by the way he acts with me, is so close. We can be more than friends, touching my glass of water I looked at the keys that were next to me…wait a minute…"_Keys_?"

I shrugged not knowing why I thought so strangely about the two keys until I took another sip of water then spat it out once I realized it. Getting up I grabbed the two keys and made a dash for it

"_Awww man Hisoka is going to kill me_! _I can't believe that I gave him the wrong keys all this time!"_

I was running down the stairs guessing that Hisoka was already inside the hotel somewhere…hopefully he didn't go into the room that I gave to him because that wouldn't a good thing at all. "_Oh God Hisoka I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen at all_!" I tripped suddenly because I lost balance dropping the keys but when I got up to get them someone else already got them first before me. And I looked up at him desperately

"Sir I have to go NOW! This is important"

The man that had the name tag 'Walter' shook his head "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to come with me…you are Mr. Tsuzuki are you not?" I blinked for a moment and I nodded my head "How did you know it was me?" It was a stupid question for me to ask because he was glaring at me as if I should already know that answer.

But he answered anyway "Sir, I was on my way to get you from your room but instead you came to me with your keys…and when you dropped it, it was the same room that I was heading for…now please follow…this is important too"

"But…" He glared at me again which reminded me of Hisoka and I just whined nodding my head but I wonder what that boy was up to…I hope he was ok. The man led me into a meeting room of the hotel and the chief was at the edge of the table staring at me. "Tsuzuki sit down…and Walter pick a boy name Hisoka…"

Walter just bowed his head as I turned my head to look at the chief "I was trying to look for him! Until that weird guy just popped out of no where!" And Chief looked pissed off as he slammed his hand against the table "YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T WITH HISOKA THIS WHOLE TIME?" I whined again knowing today wasn't my day at all. "Well I gave him the wrong keys to the room and I think he ended up in another room…"

"What were you doing with a different key Tsuzuki?" He was glaring at me "Is it someone I should know?" I smiled nervously as he held my sweaty hands trying to look calm "Well…I was going to met a Hajime but once I realized I gave Hisoka his keys…. that's why I came out to find him…."

"SO you weren't with him that whole time…you should've stayed with him…you two always stay together…" He paused for a moment and there was silence until he spoke again looking at me more seriously "Something happened between you two…. right? What happened?"

I gulped knowing that I couldn't hide the truth forever and I started…."Well…."

(**End of Tsuzuki's POV**-)

(**Hisoka's POV** (in Hajime's room))

"Oh sorry did I scare you Hisoka-kun?"

I stared at Hajime angrily "What was that for?" He looked at me nervously as he began to talk again "I thought you were an enemy…so I attacked without thinking…would you like some tea?"

I nodded my head and sat down on the bed as he prepared the tea. "So why did Tsuzuki give you, my room key?" I shrugged at the question since I wasn't so sure myself. Was it because Tsuzuki wasn't able to handle me and was annoyed with me, so he moved me over to Hajime's room…or maybe Tsuzuki was being a klutz and forgot to give me the REAL keys.

I bit my lips, hoping the reason wasn't the first idea that came into my mind. I was so mean to him…and I could never understand myself on why I couldn't be nice to him. I loved him myself but I wasn't ready at that time, to express my feelings towards to him. It was just so sudden and soon for me, I just hoped Tsuzuki understood me but my behavior was horrible to him because I told that he was acting so much like Muraki.

I cringed hugging myself whispering, "I didn't mean it…Tsuzuki…I'm so sorry" Then I felt waters dripping down from my eyes and going down to my hands. I realized that I was crying

"Hisoka…? The tea is ready. Hisoka?"

When I heard Hajime coming inside the room I gasped and I washed the tears away from my eyes and looked up at him "Erm…thanks…" The idiot stared at me as if there was something wrong with me until he spoke again "Your eyes are bloody red…you didn't get enough sleep last night now did you? Or were you crying?" I nodded my head "I was…I mean I didn't get enough sleep" How dumb was this guy? My eyes weren't red before and it just turned red so it meant that I was crying but at least he took the bait.

Smiling Hajime handed me a cup of warm milk tea and I sipped it lightly as he slurped on his, sitting down on the couch that was across from me and it was really quite until but it broke because Hajime started to talk again "I heard the rumor between you and Tsuzuki…I heard that you two weren't getting along, is it true?"

I glared at him, how could he say so calmly? It made me irritated because he had no idea how I felt! Clenching on my cup I looked at him again "It has nothing to do with you, all right?" Shaking his head he looked at me more sternly "I don't know about that because if you two don't get along then I'll become your new partner."

"What?" I looked at him dumbfounded, so maybe Tsuzuki WAS annoyed with me…and wanted to quit being my partner, did I hurt him that much? Getting up I sighed as I looked out the window from Hajime's room. And noticed that he was staring at me grinning, "Something happened between you two…huh? You make it so obvious." He snickered which made me glare and he stopped noticing that I was angry and he coughed "Sorry", I sensed sarcasm but I ignored it not really caring on what he was thinking about. I was more worried about what Tsuzuki was thinking about.

"Tsuzuki"

I sighed again as Hajime made a face then he got the courage (which got me annoyed) to talk again "Would you stop talking about him? Just thinking about him makes me want to puke…" Looking at him for a moment I shook my head and got up from his bed "All right, I think I need to leave…" Sighing again I walked over to the exit of the door and when I turned the knob and opened the door….

Tsuzuki was right there in front of me…

**Quick Author's Note**:

_Don't get confused here because later you'll be reading Tsuzuki's POV but it'll be like a **MEANWHILE** kinda thing…you get what I'm saying…I hope you do…just because the ending of Hisoka's POV said that he met Tsuzuki doesn't mean I'm starting Tsuzuki's POV as a continuation…(man I don't know if I'm making sense or not) _

**-End-**

(**Tsuzuki's POV**)

"I told Hisoka that I'm in love with him…and…" I was about to continue until the chief raised his hands shaking his head. "I think I already know what is going on here…listen I don't care about personal affairs, but you two are partners and I want you two to get along all right? Now what I want you to do is, go over to Hajime's room and get Hisoka out of there and do the case that I gave you." I nodded my head in understand "Yes…sir…" I muttered, I really didn't want to see Hisoka mad at me, for acting like Muraki. I guess I couldn't control myself at all at that day it was because Hisoka was so attractive and beautiful I couldn't help myself. He's just so tempting….so cute…so soft…so….

"TSUZUKI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

I jumped from my seat as I heard my name and I gasped, "Y…yes…sir, I am" The damn old man nodded his head pointing out at the exit. So I got up walking out of the door and I heard the old man talking again lightly "Good luck"

Hajime's room isn't that far so it was an easy walk for me to get to the front of his room door, I raised my hand to knock on the door until it opened for me. Opening my mouth I was about to shout Hajime's name I saw Hisoka and my mouth closed unsure on what to say"

"Hisoka?"

He stared at him shocked then frowned walking pasted me as fast as possible but I grabbed his arms tightly. "Wait I need to tell you something! I'm sorry about the keys…I was because a klutz again and I forgot to give you the keys to our room"

"Why do you have Hajime's keys, in the first place?"

His voice was cold but yet soft at the same time and I looked at him "Pardon?" And when I asked for a repeat he looked even more annoyed "I said…Why do you have Hajime's keys too?" My eyes went wide open, was Hisoka jealous? And smiled to myself at the thought and I shook my head "Well its because I needed to talk with him about my case thinking that you and I would need back up…you know? And so I was going to tell him my plan in this room" I looked at him nervously and he stared at him for a moment looking relieved for only a second

Moving out of the way I looked at him form again. So beautiful, I wanted him so much…only…only if there was a way that I could make him see how much I loved him and how much I try to control myself from doing anything to him. He just didn't understand, suddenly I felt pain on the back of my head and when I turned around it was Hisoka with his fist clenched glaring at me.

"Shouldn't we go now?"

Looking at him I nodded my head "Ok…! Lets go!"

To be continued

**Author's Note**:

_It me again hee hee! I hope you enjoyed **Chapter Two**, people who reviewed I love you all!_

_**People who reviewed**:_

**_Chibi Mars: I've seen you before _**

**_DarkSapphireDragon_**

**_Trindade_**

**_yaoi-hunter_**

**_Black Angel of Destruction: And I've seen you before _**

_I've seen some of you before already and I thank you for commenting on my other fanfictions…(none of them are done…I have to get working on those too)_

_Yes some of my friends got upset with this chapter because they thought **MURAKI **was the one who got Hisoka in the room, but nope! It's **Hajime**! One of my other favorite characters ha ha ha yes indeed but I will always love **Hisoka**!_


	3. Mission

(Hisoka's POV)

"AH-CHOO" I sneezed loudly thinking that someone was talking about me and I rubbed my nose turning me face to Tsuzuki who was looking worried "Is something wrong?" I shook me head as I started to continue walking again.

Then I stopped; there was something I needed to give…to Tsuzuki.

He turned back and he stared at me confused and I took out a piece of paper and tucked it into his breast pocket. Looking at me he moved his hand to dig into his shirt to see what I stuck inside.

No.

I couldn't let him see it…not yet, moving my hands quickly I grabbed his hand to stop him, shaking my head I spoke lightly "No not yet"

Again he looked at me and gave this 'I'm confused' look but I ignored it. "I'll tell you when to read it. But we have a case to do…"

Nodding his head he followed me, then I felt something warm brushing against my hand. Slowly I moved my eye to see what it was and it was Tsuzuki's hand inching closer to mine. Sighing I just wondered why not just grab my hand, its not like I'm going to kill him for touching my hand. I was thinking so much I didn't realize that I ran into a glass door and fell to the ground.

Not only Tsuzuki but also Watari, Tatsumi, the chief…everyone…witnessed my fall. And I would NEVER do something like this in front of them, so it was a big shock to everyone.

Tsuzuki and Watari started to laugh hard that tears were running down their eyes as Tatsumi came over to me to help me up "Are you all right?" I nodded my head to look at the blue-eyed man and smiled.

Once Tsuzuki saw this, he stopped laughing and he went behind me dusting off the dust that was stuck on my back. He even touched my butt, I turned around to yell at him but he hushed me and pointed to the chief who was staring at me.

I sat down blushing from embarrassment and Watari was still giggling to himself about my fall so Tatsumi elbowed him hard on the side. My eyes gazed around and I saw Hajime waving at me smiling. "What the…?" I closed my mouth and I waved back.

"To whom are you waving at?"

I jumped from my seat turning behind me to see Tsuzuki giving me those huge round puppy eyes "Hey Hisoka…can I see what you wrote in that piece of paper yet?" He even whimpered which made me nervous but annoyed so I shushed him with my finger on my mouth "I told you! When I'm ready!"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND TSUZUKI!" The chief was glaring at the both of us but was looking more at Tsuzuki. A few minutes later it was all-quiet and the chief got straight to business

"I have news that will shock you all…a family of six has died on May fourteenth, two-thousand five" So far there was nothing shocking but I waited for the chief to continue ignoring Tsuzuki poking my back

"All the bodies have been shot on the heart however…it is shown that a sixteen year old Mezame Maru's spirit survived…but not in his human form but as his own shadow."

My eyes grew big and till then Tsuzuki stopped poking me and looked interested at our new mission but there was more.

"He remained in peace with the human for about one year but starting of the second year he has killed more than eighteen people. We do not know the connection with those people yet, but I think that they were killed for fun."

I thought for a moment "_It could've been for fun…but maybe someone promised him something…he wanted Mezame to kill those people…but who…?"_ The first person that came into my mind was…."MURAKI!" I realized I called out his name out of nowhere and the chief stared at me dumbfounded.

I felt so stupid again and Hajime laughed out loud "I think he's been hanging around with Tsuzuki for so long…he's starting to get dumb like him."

I said nothing but I stood there for a moment, I turned to look at Tsuzuki who was staring at me sadly and he whispered to me lightly "Do you really…do YOU think that I'm stupid…? Hisoka?" When he asked that question I got angry, so angry that I glared at Hajime and I walked over to him grabbing his collar "Never…never say that in front of my face again…Tsuzuki's not stupid" He threw him back to his seat, I had no idea what came over me but I felt better looking at Tsuzuki smiling at me. I didn't do anything but smile back at him as I moved to my seat.

Maybe I do love him…

(End of Hisoka)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

When he sat down again I smiled happily, Hisoka defended me. I wanted to hug him but I did nothing, thinking that the chief would have my head if I were to fool around. Tonight…I think I'll do something special for him. But for now I had to pay attention to chief.

"I'll be sending you two," The old man pointed at Hisoka and I "But you'll also be accompanied by Hajime"

My mouth dropped and I stood up "But sir!" I saw him getting up too and we stared at each other hatefully but didn't say anything so the old man continued to talk

"This is a hard case Tsuzuki. As you know this is a shadow we are dealing with…this is not the time to be arguing with an rival while there are important things to do." He shook his head as he sighed again "But before I forget, we have another member…he is a young monk from a temple in Osaka and is willing to help us. His name is Yuki" Pulling to the side a young man with long black hair that was tied and he was wearing monk clothing and he smiled at us. He was beautiful when he smiled like that and I smiled back.

The chief yawned "Ok, you guys will start tomorrow morning when then sun is up, all right? I want all four of you to get along with each other, you hear me Tsuzuki…? Hajime? I don't want you two to have another fight. I'm working with fully grown men here not children" He looked at Hisoka and pointed at him "Except for him but he's more mature than the both of you, so he's doing fine"

I grumbled to myself he always picks on me because…I don't know…I guess its because I was his best and longest worker, who knows but still I didn't like that fact that he was picking on me all the time. I felt a Hisoka's hand grab mine as he pulled me to go out "Lets go to our room."

"Uh…right?" I never saw Hisoka like this. It seemed like he really wanted to…sleep? I blushed getting naughty thoughts in my head but I slapped my face to snap myself back into reality. Hisoka shook his head not understanding why I just slapped myself but it didn't matter…if he knew then I would sleep outside…

When we got to our room he locked it as I opened the windows for some fresh air. "Ahhh it's beautiful tonight? Isn't it? Hisoka?" He nodded his head and looked down but didn't reply as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed, I wish Tatsumi got us a room with only one bed…but sadly there was two. But it didn't matter….

"Hey Tsuzuki?"

"WOAH! Huh? What did you say?" I was freaked out and Hisoka looked at me confused but he continued seeing nodding my head looking at him paying only attention to him. It wasn't that hard to do…because I could do it for the whole day.

"Remember that letter…?"

I didn't remember but then it hit me "OH YEAH the one you put inside my pocket?" He nodded his head as he pointed at my breast pocket "Yeah what about it? WAIT…Can I read it?" I frowned when he shook his head "Take it out Tsuzuki…and give it to me…I need to tell you something before I let you read this letter."

"Ok…"

He took a deep breath, taking the letter from my hands and started "Tsuzuki…do you really love me? Or were you just kidding around when you said that you loved me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about! Of course I love you! Or do I have to prove it to you? I'll do anything…!" Maybe there was still a chance for me to get together with him, just maybe and I looked at him frantically "What is it Hisoka?"

"…. Then you don't need to read this…" He started to rip the paper into tiny pieces and he sobbed as he dropped them on the floor "Why did you do that Hisoka? I didn't even get to read it" He said nothing moving over to his bed laying down, as I looked at him angrily, why did he have to be like this? There were times that he was nice and time he was mean…and right now he was being strange and just rude. Hisoka was normally a formal type of person…in a way but now he was…acting strange

"Stop thinking and go to sleep, you twit"

"Sorry…" I whimpered again as he laid down once more to fall asleep

**Later at night**…

I woke up again yawning lightly, looking out the window it was still nightfall and Hisoka was sleeping peacefully on the other side. I lay back down to fall asleep again but I couldn't, so I rolled out of bed putting on my shoes to walk outside. It was so stuffy in the hotel room while...outside was so nice and cool.

Shivering I looked up at the stars for a moment until someone came behind me, turning around I saw Yuki there smiling at me holding up some midnight snakes, from what he told me. I nodded my head agreeing to take them and keeping him company. He was so much prettier up close

His long hair reached to his shoulders (but he always kept it tied, I think even when he is sleeping), his eyes were green as Hisoka's but a little darker, his skin was so…peachy and it looked so soft.

"Mr. Tsuzuki?"

I looked up quickly and blushed "Sorry." He smiled again at me as he took out a bottle of flavored water and threw it at me as he took another one out for himself; opening it he drank it letting out a sigh of relief

"Mr. Tsuzuki…I…"

-to be continued-


	4. WHAT?

(Hisoka's POV)

I got up at two am in the morning to see that Tsuzuki was missing. "Damn moron…where did he go now?" Sighing I got up putting on a jacket then slipped on my shoes. I found a flashlight on the floor so I picked it up thinking that it might by useful. I walked down the stairs to find Hajime reading a book sitting on couch that was in the lobby. He looked up at me and smiled "Tsuzuki's outside, if you're looking for him. He's with the new guy, Yuki"

I nodded my head muttering, "Thanks, but I'm not looking for him." I lied but I couldn't help it. I didn't want other people to know that I cared for him…maybe because…I didn't want to look like a fool, how selfish of me…

"Hisoka? Is something wrong?"

I looked up shocked and Hajime was now standing in front of me with his hands touching my cheeks and I pulled away "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hajime looked at me shocked but then started to laugh "Wow, you didn't know that I was doing that to you the whole time?" I blushed feeling pathetic and glared at him, he said nothing for a moment as he went back to sit down "You looked pale so I thought it was best to see how your temperature was." The man opened his book as he began to read again so I took the note that he didn't want to talk with me anymore.

I walked outside to see Tsuzuki alone with Yuki just like Hajime said. However…by the way Yuki was looking at Tsuzuki…and the way Tsuzuki was looking at him…made me feel…a bit sad. I clenched my hand to my chest and hide behind a bush to hear what they were saying. I just had to know…I wanted to know…but…why?

(End Hisoka's POV)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH THE SHADOW?"

My eyes went wide as I stared at Yuki's panicked face and shushed me so that I wouldn't get out of control "Please Mr. Tsuzuki…don't tell anyone…or…they would think…I'm going to betray them and lock me up. But to be honest I'm the only one who could stop him from killing more innocent people!"

I nodded my head in understanding and smiled "I understand…I know how you feel…"

The monk stared at me confused "You do…?" I just smiled and nodded my head, patting his shoulder "Love is a hard thing…no matter how much you love the person…you would have to kill him or her if they are doing something horrible to mankind…its something you have to face…" I hated to say those cold words but it was true…he had to kill the shadow or he'll continue to kill no matter how much Yuki loved the shadow.

"I know…Tsuzuki…I know what you mean…but isn't there any other way?"

I shook my head "Yuki stop it…" He couldn't bare it any longer and he ran off away from me sobbing. "YUKI!" I wanted to run after him but Hisoka stopped me

"Hisoka? What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!"

"I was until I saw you were missing…idiot, you're wearing shorts and a short sleeves…get inside before you catch a cold," He grumbled as he walked ahead

"Hey Hisoka?"

"What?" He stopped again so that I would be able to catch up with him and I smiled looking down at him "Hey, don't look at me like that you moron! It scares me"

I blinked looking at Hisoka then smiled even wider moving closer to his ear letting my breath slip into it "You were worried about me…weren't you Hisoka-Chan" It was just a little tease to see how he would react and I got the usual

A huge smack on the head

"Not only you became stupid! You became a pervert as well!" Hisoka huffed as he walked ahead and I laughed as I tried to keep up with him. "How can you say that? I didn't even touch you in a improper area" Hisoka just smacked me again and I just loved it when he acted like this because…this was the Hisoka I knew…and the one I spent my partnership with. Hisoka…was the one I love and the only one I'll love.

"Tsuzuki! Hurry up! Because if you sleep in late, you'll miss breakfast!"

"WHAT? MISS BREAKFAST?"

"Idiot…"

Morning… 

I woke up happily and noticed Hisoka's bed was already neatly folded and when I looked at the clock it was 10 in the morning. I thought I was going to die as he tried to get my pants on but instead I fell forward. I muttered and cursed to Hisoka and myself: Hisoka because he didn't wake me up in time for breakfast and myself because I should've set the alarm to the time I needed to get up in.

When I reached the lobby everyone was waiting for me, I looked at Yuki and for a moment he stared at me then looked away not saying anything. So I walked over to Hisoka instead, he frowned at me as if I committed a crime, those cold eyes are the same as ever but it was normal for him to act like this so it didn't really bother me. Out of nowhere a cinnamon bun appeared before my eyes and when I looked up it was Hisoka holding it out to me. "You didn't eat anything, right? Well here eat this…I'm not that hungry anyway. Plus you like this stuff a lot."

"Hisoka?"

"Just shut up and take it before I change my mind" Happily I took it and smiled "Thanks Hisoka. You're the best" Hisoka just looked at me funny and said nothing "Come on lets go you idiot. Hajime and Yuki are waiting for us."

I winced when I heard Hajime's name and when my eyes moved over to look at him, he let out a creepy smile like he always did "So we have to bring the baby along?" He smirked laughing and I growled wanting to say something back but Hisoka shook his head so I just took a deep breath and said nothing.

To be honest, I have no idea why Hajime and I hated each other. Somehow I think its because he wanted to be the strongest…but ended up on the bottom. Perhaps…its because he wants to be stronger than me…who knows…all I knew was that he hates me and that I hate him.

I looked over to my side to see Yuki behind me and I smiled at the monk "Good morning" He looked at me tiredly and smiled at me weakly. His eyes were red and his hair was all…well it wasn't clean as it was before when I saw him for the first time. Which made me worry for a moment "Did you get any sleep?"

He just smiled again and shook his head lightly "I'll be fine…this is not the first time that happened, I had to purify myself right after you left…and it took a while with my praying as well."

"Ugh…it must be hard for you to be a monk…" Suddenly another hit came to my head but it wasn't just one hit…it was two. One from Hajime and the other from Hisoka and he glared at Hajime "What the heck was that for?" The other just smiled as he pointed at cab that was waiting for us. "AHHHH Sorry you guys!"

(End Tsuzuki's POV)

(Hisoka's POV)

It was a three hour long drive to get to our destination, so when we finally got out I got out of the car with the others and started to walk around. Tsuzuki and Yuki were behind me talking and laughing together, they looked…they looked like a cute couple it was cute…but I….

It seemed like Tsuzuki cared a lot about Yuki, but this wasn't the first time Tsuzuki acted like this. He always cared for other people, doing his best to help others like he did for me at the first time we met. Ok maybe not the very first time but around that time…he really did care for me even though he was an idiot and a klutz. But for some reason…it bothered me that he was worried about Yuki, most of the time I wouldn't worry but…

"HISOKA!"

"WOAH!" I fell and someone caught me quickly "I'm sorry…" As I got up, it was Hajime smiling at me with his perfect teeth "Are you all right Hisoka?" I nodded me head until Tsuzuki grabbed my arm pulling me over to his chest "YEAH! He's perfectly fine! Now stop being a show off and let's keep on moving!"

I blinked from shock and I saw Yuki's laughing harshly. He was…truly beautiful…I'm…I beautiful? I looked up at Tsuzuki and I noticed his features were pretty attractive but when I look at myself…I look normal I wondered why Tsuzuki would like someone like me…I was always mean to him….I always called him names…Yuki was more prettier and kinder…

"HEY LOOK A CAFÉ! Maybe we can have a quick snack!" Tsuzuki looked at me mainly with his little puppy ears and I sweatdropped "All right…" That's all I managed to mutter out and he grabbed my hand running for the café "Tsuzuki…? What about the others?"

"They'll catch up!"

I said nothing but just smiled as we entered the store. It was really quiet though…no one seems to be inside but the storekeeper…however he was hidden in the darkness just washing a cup. Something felt wrong; something was really strange about the storekeeper

When Yuki and Hajime entered the store Hajime was cursing at Tsuzuki for running so fast but Yuki stared at the storekeeper and whispered "Mezame…? Is that you?" I turned my head to look at Yuki as the monk ran over to the storekeeper who suddenly disappeared, the door was locked and all the windows were shut leaving the room completely dark.

"HEY! What is going on?" I felt Tsuzuki's hand onto mine but then I couldn't feel my feet anymore, as if my body was flying when I wasn't using my powers "What the..?"

"Its ok Hisoka…I got you in my arms"

It was Tsuzuki and I felt so embarrassed and I started to wave my arms angrily "You let me down this instant!" But Tsuzuki didn't listen and kept his arms around me and I growled but to be honest…I liked it, it was better than Tsuzuki carrying Yuki around. But speaking of Yuki…where was the man anyway?

I heard a scream and I could tell that it was Yuki screaming because Hajime wouldn't scream like that…or would he? The lights went on again later but when it was on…Yuki laid, he was still breathing but the storekeeper was nowhere in site, putting me down Tsuzuki ran over to Yuki's side "YUKI! Are you alright?"

Hajime ran over to him as well but I just stood there looking around. Something was defiantly wrong I could just feel it. "Tsuzuki! Hajime! Take care of him!" Before Tsuzuki or Hajime could say anything, I ran down the stairs of the store.

And to my surprise…I see him once again…that one man

(End Hisoka POV)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

"Yuki! Yuki! Please open your eyes!" This was all my fault…only if I didn't ask Hisoka to go into the café with me, then this wouldn't have happened "Please Yuki…don't die"

Yuki remained motionless for a moment, his eyes opened but it was red for a moment before turning back to its original color. From then on I felt as though something bad was going to happen.

He moaned as he sat up "I'm sorry…he knocked me out before…and…yeah…and so I just fell unconscious." I sighed in relief but Hisoka was missing now. "Now where did he go?" Hajime smacked me on the head as he pointed at a staircase "The only place a kid like him would go to! You nut ball! You should know where he went"

I growled as I head for the stair, which lead into the storage room, water was dripping down and I shuddered in disgust but when I looked closely…it wasn't water…it was blood. I felt my face turn white, as I looked around even more worried than before "HISOKA! Where are you?"

"Mr. Tsuzuki…."

That voice…it sounded like…

"It's been a long time Mr. Tsuzuki…my my…its been a really long time"

Growling my eyes went wide to see what he was holding "…a doll?"

"No, Mr. Tsuzuki…its something far more precious than a doll…"

The man turned around as he held out a bloody boy…it was…"HISOKA!" I ran over to grab him but the man jumped away and I fell on the floor. Angrily I stood up again.

"GIVE HIM BACK! MURAKI!"

-To be continued-

**Author's Note:**

HA! HA! HA! I got a lot of reviews (only 2 reviews) saying that Yuki and Tsuzuki **SHOULD NOT** get together! **HELL NO**! I'm a fan of Hisoka and Tsuzuki! Like the **BIGGEST FAN EVER! **And guess what I added Muraki into the story as well. Yes, I am not going to forget out favorite doctor (well to be honest, I don't like him --; he's way to scary for me, so all you Muraki fans, screw me!)

**Muraki**: That wasn't really nice of you to say about me

**Tsuzuki:** GO! Go on and keep on talking crap about him! –Jumps up and down happily-

**Me:** You know…there are some people who hate you because…you just too cute

**Tsuzuki:** WHAT? Hisoka tell her that she's wrong

**Hisoka:** No…she's right

And sorry for not updating the other stories –sticks out tongue- I've been getting a little lazy these days

To those people who still read my other stories…please ask me to update if you REALLLY want to know what happens --; because I don't want to write another fiction story that no one reads –sighs- yes I know how it is because I had experience before

–sulks- So what if I suck at writing –tear-

THAT IS WHY I MUST KEEP WRITING –waves in the backround-

**Review Comebacks**: (for the only ones I've seen for my third chapter)

Chibi Mars: Don't you fret –pats head- and whatever Hisoka wrote in the letter…no one will EVER know XD

Sexy Chickens: Don't worry

DarkShadowsprite: Yes, no one will EVER know


	5. Gone

(**Author's Note**: If your confused…about how I'm starting this…then e-mail me --;

**Hisoka**: Someone is getting lazy…

**Me**: SHUT UP)

(Hisoka's POV)

I felt something hit the back of my head, but how can this be? I was staring at Muraki the whole time…. I turned my head to see who it was but all I could see was a man with long hair. But that was the only thing I saw…before…everything…went…. black….

(**Author's Note again**: Sorry…I know it's really short but…BLAH)

(End Hisoka POV)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

It wasn't water…it was BLOOD "Hisoka! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Mr. Tsuzuki…"

That voice that voice…it sounded like…it couldn't be…

"It's been a long time Mr. Tsuzuki…my my…its been a really long time"

Growling my eyes went wide to see what he was holding "…a doll?"

"No, Mr. Tsuzuki…its something far more precious than a doll…"

The man turned around as he held out a bloody boy…it was…"HISOKA!" I ran over to grab him but the man jumped away and I fell on the floor. Angrily I stood up again.

"GIVE HIM BACK! MURAKI!"

My eyes flared as I stared at him angrily as I saw the doctor move Hisoka's lips over to his own and they were nearly touching. Which made me angry and jealous at the same time, how dare he touch my Hisoka that way! Slowly I reached into my coat to take out a fuda but Hajime stopped me

"YOU IDIOT! IF YOU SUMMONS HERE! THEN YOU'LL KILL HISOKA AS WELL!"

Muraki smiled as he nodded his head "Very smart…I'm impressed…having the boy as a hostage is a good thing after all…" He smirked as he turned away "If you want the boy back…Mr. Tsuzuki, you'll met me for dinner…" Another man that happened to be with Muraki threw a card in front of me, however it was hard to make out on whom the man was but all I saw was his back. Long hair…really long and it was brown colored…somehow…. I felt as though I knew him

Muraki turned once more to look at me "I'll see you later tonight…Mr. Tsuzuki…"

"MURAKI! WAIT!" I ran after him but when I ran outside a helicopter was already taking off and I just wanted to fly in the air but people would see me. I cursed to myself angrily and I fell on my knees, I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up…it was Yuki "I'm sorry Tsuzuki…this was partly my fault…but we should rest for a moment…" I looked at Hajime and he said nothing but nodded. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist on the ground

"HISOKA!"

(End Tsuzuki)

(Hisoka's POV)

"Where… Where am I?"

I forced my eyes to open and I found myself face to face with Muraki "MURAKI!" I ran for him but chains stopped me from running to him. I tried to teleport but somehow…it wasn't working and I stared at Muraki angrily as he just clapped his hands smiling at me grabbing my chin.

"I'm surprised that my little doll is trying to run away from me…none of my other dolls run away…so that means…I have to lock you up…in chains…and if you're a naughty boy…I must punish you as well"

That made me shudder and I spat at his face angrily who made him growl but later smiled. "Oh…are you going to play as a bad boy?" He wiped the spit off his cheek as he took out a whip from his belt "You know I don't like bad boys like you" After that he lashed it out at me and I winced waiting for the pain but he just ripped my shirt in half and when I looked at him he was smiling

"Now be careful…on what you say to me, boy…I would play with you more but there are some things I have to attend…so be good and stay where you are…and maybe I'll play nicely"

With that he left without another word and I sighed feeling helpless, I was causing Tsuzuki trouble again…and he might be blaming himself…as always. "Tsuzuki…" Shutting my eyes I felt like crying, I'm so stupid…I shouldn't have gone by myself…and for the first time…I was the idiot

"Tsuzuki…. I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…. please…. don't blame yourself" It didn't matter if I said here because he wouldn't be able to hear me…and even if he could…he would still blame himself.

(End Hisoka)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

"AWW WOULD YOU STOP IT TSUZUKI? It's not your fault! This is why you're so annoying! You blame yourself for everything" Hajime cursed to himself as he took out a cell phone. I didn't know who he was calling but I didn't care…I just wanted Hisoka back.

"Mr. Tsuzuki…?"

I looked up to see Yuki staring at me worriedly "…Here…you need something to drink…something nice and cold so you can think straight" He smiled as he handed me orange juice which I took quietly. I sipped on it for a while and I managed to whisper to him "Thank you"

When I finished with the juice Hajime finished his call and turned to me "Watari is going to look for Hisoka's location…and Tatsumi will be coming…" I looked up at Hajime shocked, was he worried about Hisoka as well? Well judging by his face he looks really worried; I wonder if he'll act this way if I was the one kidnapped.

Sighing I took out the card that Muraki's friend gave me "That damn basterd…" I wanted to rip the letter in half but this was my ticket into seeing Hisoka again. "I'll kill you Muraki…if you do anything…to Hisoka"

Some time later I heard a helicopter coming to the café we were at and Tatsumi jumped out and Watari did as well. But the scientist tripped and was about to fall on his face until Tatsumi caught in bridal style. Watari blushed for a moment from the catch and from embarrassment, 003 was just hooting on Watari's head as Watari stood up again "ALL RIGHT! Let's look for the kid!" He went inside the café plugging his computer in and we all followed him and crowded around his laptop. "All right…" He started to type really fast as he went to Hisoka's profile, then he heard a beeping sound on the computer and there was a map which showed a small square and it was vibrating.

"ITS HISOKA!" I just had to yell it out "We must go there right away!" I was about to leave the café until Tatsumi grabbed my shoulder. "Tsuzuki! I don't think that Muraki would give off Hisoka right away…its too easy! It could be a trap!" I knew he was right but I was so angry that I turned to Tatsumi again to yell at him "SO WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT?" Tears filled my eyes as I yelled but Tatsumi took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears away, it made me stop crying and I sighed, "I'm sorry Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi just smiled as he sat me down on a chair "Its not your fault Tsuzuki…just rest all right? And be sure to meet Muraki at the restaurant …you'll be distracting him and while you two are alone together Hajime and I will look for Hisoka. Watari and Yuki will be nearby you to make sure Muraki doesn't try to take advantage of you."

I hated this and I sighed "…why me?" Then Hajime smacked me with a random fan and yelled "WHO DO YOU THINK HE INVITED YOU ASS HOLE?" I glared up at him and pouted "Shut up…"

**Later that night**…

I came out of the dressing room in a tux with a white rose tucked on the breast pocket and I snorted as Watari came inside.

"You look absolutely smashing Tsuzuki! I think black tuxes suits you well!" And 003 kept hooting on Watari's shoulder as the scientist beamed in pride "See? Even my dear 003 think you smashing as well!"

"Watari would you just shut up…its not like I WANT to look smashing…" I mumbled as I fixed my tie. I really didn't want to go see Muraki but I had no other choice as always. That damn doctor always got the things he wanted…"Hisoka…" I muttered again as I look out the window "Don't worry…Tatsumi and Hajime are coming for you…" Suddenly the door burst opened and Hijiri was panting as if he was out of breath "Hijiri? What are you doing here?" But Watari gave the boy a cup of water "Oh Tsuzuki, didn't I tell you that Hijiri was going to be part of the plan…we want to confuse Muraki as well. So he'll dress up as Hisoka…and with that Muraki would think that Hijiri is Hisoka…and that way he'll be confused and then you can defeat Muraki!"

I glared at him "But I don't want Hijiri part in this mess up! What if he gets killed? I don't want him hurt!" Hijiri looked up at me and shook his head "I want to help you Tsuzuki…I said that I'll become stronger than you one day…and I'm going to prove to you…that I am strong"

"Hijiri…thank you"

"Any time old man!"

I twitched as I heard him call me an old man, I may be old but I still had my youth inside me…

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!"

-to be continued-

**Author's Note**:

This chapter is shorter than the other chapters because I want to make sixth chapter a bit lemonish…or limish –smirks- who knows…it all depends on how much reviews I get

-Sulks and hides in the corner- Oh yeah and if I do get enough reviews…Here I'll make a poll!

On the **sixth chapter**!

Should it be **lemon **or **lime**?

**Review Comebacks**:

**Yaoi-hunter**: Yes, I love Hajime as well. As you can see I'm trying to put all the characters in…and somehow they all manage to all fit in X3 –feels so proud of self-

**TheBrokenLie**: OMG! Thank you…! I feel so touched by your magical words. –in tears- because of you I will continue, I feel so happy now.

**Kataruin: **Thank you…thank you so much –sobs- but trust me there are others who are WAY better than me


	6. Rescued

(**Author's Note**: Don't kill me! I finally updated this one. I'm so busy with my other fanfics and schoolwork that I'm dying! LOL! And don't kill me! This is my REAL first lemon but its not a great lemon kind.)

(Hisoka's POV)

I hung there staring at my feet bleeding from all the wounds Muraki cut into me. My wounds were healing but it was going to take hours for it to heal. "Tsuzuki…" I felt weak and pathetic as I thought about Tsuzuki and let out a sigh until…

SLAM!

My head lifted up as I saw the brown haired man. For the first time I heard him spoke and his face looked so familiar when I saw his eyes. "Who?" The man stopped me from speaking by putting his white hand above my lips; it wasn't as white as Muraki's but it was still white. "Shhh…" He whispered lightly into my ear and I shuddered getting a bad feeling about this but I tried to stay still.

"My name is Oriya kid…did you forget me already?"

"WHAT? You're Oriya? What are you doing here? Free me at once!" I watched horrified as he just laughed at my cries

"You think I'll betray the one I love, kid?" My eyes lifted up to look at him and he stared back at me "That's right…I love Muraki. The reason why I gave you the card to save your idiotic friend was because I thought you were going to save Muraki as well, but I was wrong! You abandoned him inside his lab when it was on fire! When I saw the smokes coming from there…I ran over to it and I see his whole lab on fire. Running inside I saw Muraki unconscious body and dragged him out!"

I started to fight the chains again but Oriya shoo his head "You'll never get out kid…not even your magic or spells will help you. Just have fun as I entertain you…" His cold hands started to go under my ripped shirt and I shivered as a tear fell from my eye. "No…stop please..." I begged since it was the only thing I could do "Please don't do this…" I was raped once by Muraki…and now Muraki's best friend, I'm so disgusting…now Tsuzuki would NEVER want me anymore…

(End Hisoka's POV)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

"I'm so glad that you decided to come Mr. Tsuzuki…" Muraki raised his glass of wine at me smiling as if he did nothing wrong.

My hands clenched onto my pants to prevent myself from jumping on the man demanding him where he hid Hisoka. But wait…YUKI! What happened to Yuki? He never agreed into helping us…and somehow…he went his own way…I was trying to go after him but Watari stopped me. And not only that…our mission…to capture the angry soul from killing off other innocent souls…how was this…..

"It seems that you are thinking too much Mr. Tsuzuki"

My eyes shock up to look at Muraki's sliver eyes as he silently sipped on his wine. "I asked you if you wanted to know where my doll is…"

"YOUR doll?" Hisoka didn't belong to anyone! And no one was going to force him to become someone else's property

"Yes…my doll. The one I claimed long ago…it's been a while since I remember killing him…oh yes about 2 years ago..." The man grinned "Now…let's talk about something else…that topic is rather boring me…" He yawned looking at me once more "Your beautiful when your eyes glow with anger like that…but it would be even better if you were at least a little bit happy to see me."

"TSUZUKI! You idiot! What are you doing here?" My eyes went in shock to see HIJIRI in front of me pretending to be Hisoka. "Hisoka…?" My mouth quivered out his name just wishing that this was really Hisoka and I hugged him sobbing "Thank god…your ok" Slowly my eyes moved to look at Muraki who was in shock

The doctor's eyes gleamed in anger as he watched Hijiri and I walked out the door. Our plan was working I thought happily but I just hoped that Hajime and Tatsumi were all right…and Hisoka…I closed my eyes and prayed that Hisoka was going to be all right…if he wasn't…I would never forgive myself for not helping him in time."

"Tsuzuki…?" Hijiri was now looking at me and I kept telling myself that he wasn't Hisoka and the boy giggled, "I look so much like Hisoka? Don't I Tsuzuki" I couldn't help it but to smile back and nod so he took off the wig "Better?" No…it wasn't better…"Yeah…where is Watari?" I looked around for the crazy man but Hijiri thought for a moment the snapped his fingers "He's look for Yuki on the computer…I think Yuki's soul is being controlled Mezame" (yes, that is the shadow's name look at Chap 3). "Yuki? Oh god no…Yuki told me he's in love with Mezame…and he's the only one who can take out Mezame's angered soul from other bodies without damaging the human's soul. Hijiri nodded "Right! That's why Mezame took over Yuki's soul using his powers as his own…so once we find Yuki…you have to kill him with Suzaku, the Phoenix. Well that's what Watari told me to tell you…"

My head started to spin and tears fell from my eyes "No…I can never kill Yuki, he's my friend and…" Hijiri looked at me and I knew that it had to be done…there was no way I could save Yuki without killing him…his body may be the same but the soul belongs to Mezame…Yuki is now nothing but a puppet…

"Let's go to Watari Tsuzuki…I think he found something that you might like" My eyes lifted sadly looking at the other teen "What could make me happy when I feel miserable right now?" Again Hijiri stared at me but this time in a glare and nudged me "DUH! Hisoka! Don't tell me your forgot him! If we go to Watari and got information on Yuki we can look for Hisoka!"

Embarrassed I knew he was right, "Your right! There is no time getting depressed! We have Hisoka to save and the world!" I felt so happy but Hijiri had to go on and ruin my moment "Stop it Tsuzuki…you're embarrassing me." Pouting I started to walk.

(End Tsuzuki's POV)

(Hisoka's POV)

"NO, stop it! Please!" I cried out in pain as the man's sharp katana cut through my stomach and the rest of my shirt was completely ripped off. Tears ran down my face and I struggled again but stopped to see him taking off his own shirt. He wasn't going to…do it…is he? Oriya looked at me with a smirk "Get ready boy…this time…I'm going bad ass on you" Then ripped off my pants so that I was completely naked in front of him.

"No…please don't do this…" His pale hands started to go for a nipple and I hissed hating the cold touches. Muraki…this was just like the night Muraki raped me and set the curse upon my body, which killed me slowly. "OW!" I winced when his sharp blade slit through my legs, which made me fall to the floor helplessly.

"Enjoying this much boy?" The man licked his katana happily "Your blood taste delicious…I crave for more of it"

Chuckling he bite harshly on my neck sucking on it harshly with his hands touching my butt stroking on it. But when he got to my shoulder, I saw him smirk as a finger went right into my hole. I screamed in pain as he added a second dry finger into my ass, "STOP IT!"

"Why should I? I love your cries because it only makes me want to do this to you even more than ever. It's just so delightful. Muraki told me to do this to you…to make you suffer for making him suffer…and I will always listen to what my love says to me…no matter how much he's in love with that man Tsuzuki. I will always be by his side to aid him." Then he added the third finger and blood dripped drop on his long sharp fingers, I quivered from disgust and pain.

Horrified I watch him strip the last piece of clothing from himself walking behind me, I strangled with all my might. I knew what he was going to do so I would have to fight my best but all my strength went away when I felt his hands around my waist as his hard member stroked my butt and he whispered into my ear "Are you ready?"

I closed my eyes tightly which made tears strain out and all I could do was just shiver. But this pathetic sight made him laugh "Yes…cry all you want boy…but you'll be getting this treatment whether you like it or not."

Pain…terrible pain struck my body.

I fell on my knees feeling it hard to stand any longer, tears strained my eyes as I looked up at the fearful man. Then I winced as pain taken over all over my body as Oriya chuckled flinging his hair off his shoulder to his back, dressing in his yukata. I heard him talking but they were just mutters and I closed my eyes "Ts…uzuki…. I'm so sorry…"

Then blackness took over me…as my pain slowly went away.

"KUROSAKI!"

Was all I heard…and the last thing I saw was Tatsumi and Hajime meeting Oriya.

**Later**….

"Kurosaki?" (Tatsumi)

"Ugh…" Who was that…? Why now…?

"Kurosaki? Are you awake now?" (Tatsumi)

"OI! GET UP KID!" (Hajime)

SMACK! (Tatsumi hitting Hajime)

"What the hell was that for, Tatsumi?" (Hajime)

"Shut up! If you want to keep your job, you better respect me" (Tatsumi)

Who was talking…? Tatsumi?

"OH look he's waking up!" (Tatsumi)

"Finally" (Hajime)

"Kurosaki!" (Tatsumi)

My eyes went opened and I saw a bright light shining brightly "Where…? Huh? Tatsumi? Hajime?"

That's right…I was raped again… first Muraki and now his friend…I never had it with someone I really loved…but what happened to Oriya! "ORIYA!" I sat up from where I was laying and my head started to pound harshly, then a warm hand touched my chest. "Rest Kurosaki…you'll be needing it…"

I let his hand led me back to the soft pillows. "Tatsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

The blue-eyed man chuckled as he stroked my cheek softly "Your back at the hotel. Tsuzuki is fine as well, Hijiri is bringing him right now…"

I looked at my hands for a moment then at Tatsumi "What about Oriya?" I could tell it wasn't good since Hajime looked away and Tatsumi's face went grim for a moment, and then just pushed up his glasses "Well…he got away…"

Sighing I looked at my hands again but this time to my terror the symbols were appearing again. The symbols Muraki had left me, so that I would always remember him, even in death. "No!" My blood veins started to steam, moving my hands to my head I just screamed

"KUROSAKI?" Tatsumi put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away from my shoulder getting out of the bed and started to run. "KUROSAKI! COME BACK!" He ran for my arm again but I ran faster then I was running before.

"No! Don't touch me! STOP!" I ran into the hall, trying to hide my symbols with my shirt but a hand grabbed my arm tightly and I started to scream that people started to stare "LET GO OF ME TATSUMI!"

"HISOKA!"

"STOP IT TATSUMI! JUST LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

"I won't LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

Just then two strong arms went around my waist feeling a warm breath against my neck "Hisoka…please…don't run away…" I turned my head to see who it was and it was…

"Tsuzuki…TSUZKI!" I sobbed as I clenched onto his coat with my face buried into his chest "TSUZUKI!"

"Shhh…its ok Hisoka…I'm here…" He patted my back soothing me and held onto me tightly, for once I felt really safe just by being in his arms. I saw Tatsumi coming out of my room, first he looked horrified but when he saw Tsuzuki holding me he smiled feeling relieved to see that I calmed down. Suddenly I felt really tired and fell into Tsuzuki's arms closer, then felt my legs being lifted from the ground "Tsuzuki…" Yawning I closed my eyes to fall asleep in his arms.

(End Hisoka)

(Tsuzuki's POV)

"It's about time your showed up Tsuzuki…" I looked up to see Tatsumi staring at me "Oh sorry…" I laughed nervously as he rose a brow at me "I see you got away from Muraki again without him doing anything to you…" Blushing I growled at him "I would never let him do anything to my body! You hear me Tatsumi! NEVER!"

"Shhh!" Tatsumi pointed at Hisoka and I looked down at him. I smiled to see the boy sleeping in my arms peacefully, he was so cute asleep…moving my arms to adjust the boy's position, I held him in a bridal style way like I would always do and carried him into the room. Tatsumi took off his shoes and moved his legs on the bed while I moved the rest of his body. "Hisoka…I love you so much…" I muttered softly as I stroked his hair then kissed the boy's forehead "So much…that I would die for you…"

"Shut up Romeo!"

My head snapped up to see Hajime smirking at me. "YOU!" I nearly screamed when I saw him then again…I did scream at him "WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?"

Glaring at me back he pointed at himself defending himself "What do you mean…what I'm I doing here! I came out with Tatsumi to help your little boyfriend! What are you STUPID?" From the corner of my eyes I could see Tatsumi trying to calm us down but I couldn't help it, that annoying man was disturbing me…"BYAKKO! I summon you!"

"TSUZUKI! NOT IN…" (Tatsumi)

"OH YEAH? I'm not letting some tiger get to me first! TRANSFORM!" I saw the idiot transform himself into a huge black beast as he always was and screamed back at him "**BRING IT ON** HAJIME! YOU CAN'T **BEAT** ME EVEN IF YOU **TRIED**!"

"SHUT UP YOU **LOSER** TSUZUKI! I CAN **BEAT** YOU **ANYTIME** ANYWHERE!"

Before anything could happen Hisoka sat up from the bed and threw his pillow at me angrily "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP? I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL THIS LOUD NOISE!" Hajime glared at Hisoka and snarled, "Shut up kid! Just go back to sleep like a good little boy! And leave us alone!"

Hisoka got up angrily and walked in between us but was staring at Hajime. "…. If you two are going to continue…I'll **touch** you" (if you read the fourth and sixth manga you'll get it.) Yes, Hisoka must be tired all right…ever since the archery contest Hajime was scared of touching Hisoka again, so the boy used his powerful moves to terrify him! I looked to see Hajime and he was back in his human form on his knees "I'm sorry please! Don't touch me!" Hisoka started to kick him on his head angrily "That's what I thought! So don't you dare call me kid again!"

I whistled to myself thinking that I could possibly use Hisoka on Hajime since his weakness is girls…and no offense to Hisoka…but…he looks like a girl. Then suddenly I started to think…Hisoka…in a wedding dress with me as his handsome groom…together walking in…

KONG!

"OW! Tatsumi?" I whined as I rubbed my head "What did you hit me with? It made a 'KONG' sound!"

The man held out a kettle and tears ran down my face "You hit me with THAT?" Tatsumi nodded his head as I moved a hand to the back of my head "Oww…that's going to leave a bump…"

"It won't leave a bump! I mean how can you get wounded when you're already dead? It is going to heal anyway, so don't worry about it so much. Now it is time to get the REAL mission down now."

I pouted looking at him "But can't we rest? I mean Hisoka has been through a lot and…"

KONG!

"Ow…TATSUMI YOUR SO MEAN TO ME! I HATE YOU!"

Right after I said that Tatsumi glared at me with his scary blue eyes and chuckled "Oh really? If you hate me then I guess I won't be feeding you or providing ANY shelter for you. Since I'm SO horrible!"

"EPP! Oh Tatsumi! I was just playing with you! You know I would NEVER think you're a horrible man!"

Tatsumi slammed the door in front of my face as Hajime and Hisoka just stood there shaking their head "Idiot…" I looked up at Hisoka pleadingly "Hisoka!" I whimpered holding onto his leg "Help me Hisoka…tell Tatsumi was just joking…! I don't want to sleep outside with the birds…"

The teen stared at me and started to kick me with his free foot "Get your arms off me you old man!" But that only made me whine louder "OH but Hisoka! OW! Please? OW! I'm sure he'll listen to you…! OW! Hisoka! OW! That really hurts! Would you stop! OW! Kicking me?"

"THEN GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"

With that fake tears came from my eyes "Oh Hisoka! How could you be so cruel to your one and only partner! Your so mean to me when I try my best to make you the happiest partner in the world…oh how ironic it is for me" I fell on my knees as waterfalls came from my eyes.

Suddenly from behind I heard crack of knuckles and I turned to see Hisoka's eyes burning red "Tsuzuki…!"

(Third person POV)

Just outside of the hotel you could hear:

"TSUZUKI! COME BACK HERE AND DIE!" (Hisoka)

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" (Tsuzuki)

"YOU BOTH ARE SUCK IDIOTS! YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY DEAD!" (Hajime)

"SHUT UP! HAJIME! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" (Tsuzuki)

CRASH! BOOM! TWAP! (Random sounds that you can hear outside from the building)

"OW!" (Tsuzuki)

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" (Watari)

"Watari you came back? Since when did you get back?" (Tsuzuki)

"Oh yeah just recently! Guess what you guys." (Watari)

The trio stopped chasing each and I'll zoom in into the hotel room again where Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, Hajime, Tatsumi (who will be showing up a little later), and the Chief.

The chief sat up on his seat with Watari at his side "Watari came up with an idea and is going to present it to us…Watari?"

The blonde came up happily carrying a potion with a little ribbon given by 003 to make the bottle look beautiful. "Oh thank you for the wonderful presentation sir! Now!" Watari turned his head to face Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Hajime "I will need YOU! To be the one taking this potion"

"ME?" Hisoka's eyes went wide as Watari nodded his head at the teen moving his hand for him to come forth over at the 'stage'. Watari handed the teen the potion and Hisoka took it looking strangely at the mad scientist, he opened it and then took a drink out of it as Tsuzuki gasped to hear an explosion. "HISOKA!" Tsuzuki ran up to grab Hisoka but to find himself looking at a beautiful girl with long silky light brown hair with green eyes. "His…Hisoka?"

"What? What happened?" Hisoka looked at the stunned crowd (even Watari was shocked to see how beautiful Hisoka was) Angrily Hisoka started to yell at Tsuzuki's face "What the hell is going on! What's wrong with you all? DO I LOOK FAT? IS THAT IT? WATARI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME?"

Watari smiled as he slowly started to get away from the angry teen "Oh Hisoka…I just…changed your gender…oh ho ho ho…that's all…nothing horrible…" Suddenly Watari found himself flying in the air (with the roof top broken) but as he flew in the air he shouted to him "But Hisoka! I think you're beautiful!" Then a small ding came into the sky and he was gone (or was he?)

Hisoka huffed loudly as he watched Watari flying in the air the looked at himself "God! What the hell, did he transform me into? A…" His hands touched his chest and he gulped "HE TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!"

**Two hours later**…

A knock came into Kurosaki's room and the boy grumbled angrily "Don't come in…I don't want anyone to…come"

"Hisoka…you need to come out…Saya and Yuma are here!" The two girls giggled looking at each other as they both yelled at the door "WE GOT YOU THE LASTEST FASHION FROM PINK HOUSE! We can't WAIT for you to try it on Hisoka dearest!" Saya giggled the most "I can't wait to do his make-up! Hisoka is so pretty that he'll look good in anything!" Yuma nodded his head in agreement "And his BODY is total killer! Girls would be jealous of his body!" (Note: Yuma and Saya don't know about Hisoka's gender change)

Tsuzuki looked at them nervously then at the door "Hisoka! Please?" Finally the door opened but it wasn't the beautiful Hisoka…it was a huge blanket. "Get out…" The two girls giggled loudly as they hugged it tightly "OH HISOKA! It's been such a long time! It's so nice to see you again! Come on now! Show your face to us!" Yuma undid the blankets and gasped in shock and Saya did as well "OH MY GOD! HISOKA!"

The teen looked at them and blushed then turned away as Yuma and Saya jumped up and down in excitement "HISOKA! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! PRETTIER THAN YOUR BOYISH SELF!" Tsuzuki sweatdropped as the girls chattered until Saya started to push him out "Out! OUT! Tsuzuki! We need to change Hisoka's clothing! We'll come out with him…OH I mean her at the lobby!"

Tsuzuki giggled as he walked onto the lobby wondering how Hisoka would look like in his new dress. But as he walked he heard Hisoka's cries for help…

"AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT OUTSIDE! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!"

Suddenly there was silence and Tsuzuki got curious for a moment so he put his ear against the door wondering what was going on…

"Wait…what are you doing…? What is that…? NO! NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

CRACK!

"OW! THAT FREAKIN HURTS! YOU CRAZY WOMEN! OW! OW!"

Tsuzuki sweatdropped as he started out to go into the lobby of the hotel, it was going to be a LONG day….

(End third)

(Tsuzuki POV)

As I waited in the lobby I felt my legs twitching wanting to see Hisoka in that beautiful gown…

Then I heard Yuma's voice "TSUZUKI! HERE COMES THE BRIDE!" I stood up to see Hisoka come but he didn't. So I started to walk over to where Hisoka's voice was and there he was…

"Hisoka?"

-to be continued-

**Author's Note**: ALL RIGHT! This is the longest chapter out of the whole story! THREE CHEERS FOR ME!

Hisoka: -throws a bottle at me- you took so long to update! AND YOU HAD ME RAPED!

Oh shut up!

The cool people who reviewed for me on my fifth chapter:

**Chibi-Chan**: You want me to call you that right? Thank you for reading all my stories so far and sorry for taking so long to update

**NatsumiKitsune: **Thank you! You do not know how much your reviews encourage me to write

**AngelofPastPresentAndFuture: **Thank you so much! If you read my other stories you should review so I can remember you.

**Tiassale: **Lol! Yes there is lemon but not the best.

**DarkShadowsprite**: And falling behind writing aHHHHH and the lemon part is not as what you expected

REVIEW PEOPLE! I HARDLY HAVE ANYONE REVEWIN! IF I DON'T SEE A LOT! THEN I'LL GIVE UP MY FANFIC AND ERASE IT!

Kidding


	7. Sick?

(Tsuzuki's POV)

"Hisoka?"

The empth was wearing tight blue short jeans and a really short white complex shirt. 'She' was beautiful with her hair tied into a high messy bun and his green mint eyes staring at mine. I thought I was going to have a nose bleed right there on the spot until Hisoka threw his slipper at me before I even COULD start a nose bleed.

"Hey kid! I was just shopping around and I found this…." Watari stopped dead at his tracks to see Hisoka already dressed up looking even prettier than Watari himself! "OH you look absolutely stunning! Tatsumi! Tatsumi, come here quick!" Pretty much everyone was gathering around Hisoka including myself. I could tell he was REALLY uncomfortable because people were around him and he would be feeling EVERYONE'S emotion.

Taking his hand quickly I ran out with him to go outside, "You ok Hisoka?" I turned to look at him and he was huffing loudly "Thank god…I'm really not a girl..." God, he was so beautiful! I pulled him close and kissed his forehead lightly "You know I would love…you no matter what gender you are…right?" Hisoka looked at me and blushed pulling away from my embrace but I held on "…answer me Hisoka…"

"Yeah…"

My eye went wide in shock to hear Hisoka agreeing with me, he was blushing on top of it as well…this was my one and only chance…! I cupped his chin with my hand and brought his face to look upon mine and smiled "Hisoka…" The empth looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes, he wasn't trying to pull away…this was a good sign…I moved my mouth to go over to his until…

"TSUZUKI!" Hajime came inside and sweatdropped and Watari, Tatsumi, and the girls popped out of their hiding spots with Watari complaining. "Awww Hajime! You ruined the good part! They were so close in kissing…" Tatsumi just pushed up his glasses coughing slightly while the girls just pouted annoyed from Hajime interruption. I just stared dumbfounded and looked at Hisoka nervously with his face red from embarrassment "What do you want Hajime?" The teen snapped at him and the man scooted away from Hisoka in fear, but quickly changed into his serious face. "…It's Mezame…he completely…took over Yuki's body…"

**Author's Note: **

If you don't remember who Mezame and Yuki are then I shall explain briefly:

Yuki- the monk in love with Mezame

Mezame- a shadow who wants to be full human

"WHAT? But Yuki is a fully monk and he could've just bust out his mad monk skills and kick him out of his body." I sputtered as Hisoka just stared at me telling me to shut up and nodded his head at Hajime letting him continue. "Anyway, Yuki CAN kick him out of his body…but that would mean killing him…if Yuki just pushes out Mezame's shadow from a human then it would just hurt but if it means taking it out of his OWN body than he would kill the shadow or spirit, you can say. But what I don't understand is…that he SHOULD kill Mezame…why is he letting take control of his body?"

My lips parted remembering the night when Yuki confessed his true feelings about Mezame… "Its because he loves him…" I whispered, Hisoka turned towards me as I repeated the words like as if it were a chant

"TSUZUKI!"

That was the last thing I heard before everything around went dark…

(End of Tsuzuki's POV)

(Hisoka's POV)

I sat beside his side putting a cold towel against his forehead and sighed "Idiot…pressuring yourself like that…" I sat there un-tying my hair to let my long hair fall to my shoulders, I heard Tsuzuki moan softly and I blushed hearing him so I took the towel to re-wet it then placed it on the other's forehead once more.

"Hisoka…"

I blinked as I heard the male calling out my name and I leaned over to hear him better since his voice was so faint.

"Hisoka…"

He called to me again as he moved in again "What is it Tsuzuki?" I whispered softly back at him not wanting to hurt his head, "Tsuzuki? What is it?" Before I could go on his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. It was so warm and I could feel his tongue moving into my mouth to deepen the kiss and he pulled away whispering "I love you…love you so much"

Blushing he pushed him back on the bed and Tsuzuki fell deeply asleep. I sat there staring at him and I felt my hand touching my lips "Tsuzuki…I think…I think I'm in love with you too"

"HISOKA!" Yuma popped in with Saya, the two girls were smiling nice and big as if they wanted to see me in another dress that the hand picked for me but I glared at them warning them not to go near me. However…as always it never worked and the two girls giggled telling me AGAIN that it was the latest fashion in the pink house. No Matter how many times I told them I wasn't interested, they continued to ignore me chanting about how I should wear the pink house clothing. They've been doing this to me ever since I became a girl and they were starting to get more irritating than ever until…

"Wow! It's really loud in here isn't it? Isn't Tsuzuki asleep?" Hijiri stood by the doorway and Yuma blinked noticing how much similar Hijiri and I was, she scooted over to Saya who was also staring at him and whispered in her ear softly. And the two got up patting my shoulder "We'll try to get you to wear pink house later Hisoka…we have something to do, right Saya?" And the long haired girl nodded happily as they started pushing Hijiri out of the room and screams were heard along with some giggling.

"…Poor Hijiri…" I sighed but thanks to him he got rid of the most annoying girls in the world. Watari came in later saying that he is still working on my antidote and all I could do is nod silently. When he left Tatsumi came in making sure Tsuzuki was doing ok and he sat down besides me with a different chair. "…Kurosaki…please…do me a favor…"

"What favor?" I blinked looking at him

"Please Kurosaki…I know I said this plenty of times but…take care of him…he's so weak in heart and always takes things against himself when it never is his fault. Because…I couldn't take care of him…it was too much for me so I ran away from him…to get away from his pain…I was selfish to leave him like that…but I know…that you and he have something…that I couldn't give to Tsuzuki."

"And what is that?"

"…Love…you love him…don't you Kurosaki? You may deny it right now but I know you love him. I used to act like that a bit for a while because I actually did love him…and somehow I feel like I still do love him but I know he prefers you more than me…so please take…"

"I know, you want me to never leave his side…I'll never do that. No matter how stupid and pathetic my partner is."

Tatsumi smiled hearing my words "Thank you…Kurosaki…thank you" Although he was smiling his eyes were sad and I felt his sorrow as he left the room leaving me alone with Tsuzuki again…

**3 Hours Later**…

'Hisoka?'

Hrm…who's talking?

'Hisoka…I can't get up if your head is on my legs…'

I felt poking against my side and I sat up to see Tsuzuki staring at me smiling "Oh Hisoka…you never told me that you were ticklish…" I blushed as I hit his head and Tsuzuki whimpered, "Why did you have to hit me?"

I didn't answer but it felt good to hit him since my back was so sore from bending down to sleep. Then I turned "Tsuzuki? How are you feeling?"

Tsuzuki looked at me shocked for a moment then smiled "I'm doing better"

-to be continued-

**Author's Note**:

Yes, I know I am lazy! I haven't been updating these days because I have tests, homework, chatting, and etc to do.

Ayumu and Sakura: …ok…I still like Hisoka as a girl for right now…but er…I'll make him a boy as soon as my plot gets better.

DarkShadowsprite: Well true…my English isn't perfect…but I am working on it…

Chibi Mars: I'm used to calling you this more…muah ha…and sorry it would be WAY to early if Hisoka and Tsuzuki to get together like that. I like to have my pairings go slow. Not to mention I like to destroy what people had in mind…they think it would be Hisoka and Tsuzuki lemon but it turned out to be Oriya and Hisoka lemon MUAH HA.

Tiassale: I like to be random and shocking with my fanfictions, so you'll see a lot of it.

Nitendoagekid: No, he's not this mean but you'll understand later in the story

Nana-Riiko: 'Tis is fine. I can't force people to review but I like it when people do it because it makes me feel happy that other people are actually reading my fanfictions.

Draechaeli: Yes, yes I love doing cliffhangers that people would actually want to review in my fanfictions. ish evil minded

Sakura Nights: Oh the note, hrm maybe you'll see what it says…maybe you won't…no one will ever know

Elementsdragon68: All rite.

Amanda-05: Actually I do in a way. Its no fun if they get together so soon.

Joan Mistress of Magic: OH! OK! I shall never abandon with fanfic

Black Fire Shinobi: Lol, thank you. I thank you for your encouragement.


	8. Happy now?

i(Hisoka's POV)

'Hisoka?'

Hrm…who's talking?

'Hisoka…I can't get up if your head is on my legs…'

I felt poking against my side and I sat up to see Tsuzuki staring at me smiling "Oh Hisoka…you never told me that you were ticklish…" I blushed as I hit his head and Tsuzuki whimpered, "Why did you have to hit me?"

I didn't answer but it felt good to hit him since my back was so sore from bending down. I turned looking at him calmly "Tsuzuki? How are you feeling?"

The idiot looked at me shocked for a moment then smiled "I'm doing better"

I looked at him and yawned thinking it was the right to ask some questions to him. "Tsuzuki…exactly…why did you faint like that? You didn't look that tired before…" Tsuzuki blinked in confusion then smiled nervously "Well a lot has happened you know…Mezame is out there…Yuki loves him…. you got kidnapped again…and rap…" I quickly covered his mouth before he could finish, turning white from the memories.

"Don't say that…Tsuzuki…please don't say that word…it scares me" I was now shivering holding back my tears to show Tsuzuki that I was tough and not just some helpless boy. I hated it when everyone treated me like a kid…I just had the body of one…and I hate it, even if Tsuzuki did love me…I would never look mature enough to be worthy of his love.  
He was always kind to others and I…I never really cared for anyone else but myself…yet Tsuzuki still says he loves me…when he suffered more then me…getting beaten up, with such cruel words…he shouldn't love me…I'm so cold blooded…so hateful and…

"HISOKA!"

I jumped hearing Tsuzuki now staring at me angrily "What's wrong, Hisoka! You're out of it! I said I was sorry…! You don't have to ignore me like that, it just makes me feel worse!"

My eyes widened and I could barely hear myself but I managed "…Tsuzuki…no…it…." Shaking my head furiously I ran out of the room, not baring it any longer I started to weep…and weep…and weep.  
I'm so dirty…

"Hisoka? Is something wrong?" I looked up to see Hajime standing in front of me cocking his head to the side "Get up…I'll get you something to drink…my treat" The man smiled and I just nodded my head wiping my tears away from my cheeks. I think it was best to leave Tsuzuki alone before he would get mad at me again…

**Later**…

"Thanks…Hajime"

Chuckling he set out a coffee in front of me and I picked it up blowing softly at the steam. And he watched slightly amused.  
"Hey, it's no problem. I know it's none of my business but…did you have a fight with Tsuzuki?"

For a moment I nearly dropped my cup, then silently set my cup down watching the steam rise. "I suppose…so…I'm not so sure. I was just in my own mind and suddenly Tsuzuki yelled at me for not paying attention. I know I deserved it but…he always treats me like a kid and I hate it…I've been with him for a long time now…and he doesn't see that I'm trying my best to mature…it frustrates me" Then it hit me, why was I talking about my personal relationship with Hajime? Out of all people it just had to be him…I guess I really wanted to prove my point that I wasn't a child any longer…I bit the bottom of my lips embarrassed "Sorry you had to hear that."  
I picked up my coffee and sipped it silently again as Hajime now set his own cup down after taking a huge chug of it.

"No. Not at all, you just wanted to let it all out and tell someone besides Tsuzuki because it's about him, hrm?" I looked at him than nodded my head taking another quick sip and he continued "You should tell him that your not a child anymore…and prove to him that you are no longer a teenager but a fully grown man"

"So do you see me as a man, Hajime?"

"No." Was his only answer and I turned white as he sipped loudly on his coffee. "I don't see you as a man at all. I think you're still a child, complaining that people are not treating you for the way you want to be treated. Stop whining! And just PROVE yourself."  
Of course I didn't care what he said and I stood up with a vein popping out of my forehead "So…that stupid lecture…was for nothing! And you brought me here for nothing! You suck at cheering people up!"

"I was just telling the truth! OW! What is that? No, don't use that table OWWWW! Hisoka wait let's just talk this out! I…" BONK!

I hit him one last time with a table and left him to go back to the halls to work on my paper work, I passed Tsuzuki's room but then walked back staring at his door and lifted my hand to knock on it but then stopped myself  
Then I gasped hearing the door opening:  
"Hisoka? What is it?"

I blinked noticing how ridiculous I looked, posing to knock on the door and I pulled my hand away hiding it behind my back. "Nothing!"

Turning away I walked off feeling like an idiot until Tsuzuki grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him and held onto my waist tightly

"Hisoka…" He whispered into my ear ever so softly and I blushed feeling his breath blowing into my ear. "Hisoka, are you mad at me for yelling at you? I was only trying to prove a point…"

"No I am not mad…now let go of me and you should go back to bed. I have to work on some files! And…"

"I love you…"

I stopped again and turned to look at him and his face close to mine, my heart was beating harshly as I stared into the other man's violet eyes. His lips were coming closer to my own, it was so strange that I wasn't trying to pull away from him but…instead was getting closer to him myself.  
I shut my eyes as I felt his breath against my face. "…Tsuzuki…"

He had me pinned the wall now and our mouths clashed against each other's as his hands ran down my waist. I moaned softly as he moved his lips over at the side of my neck, nibbling at it.

"TSUZUKI YOU SLY DOG!" Yuma slapped the back of Tsuzuki's back giggling, my heart jumped from shock and I quickly pulled away looking at Tsuzuki worried that he would be upset for the interruption, then again…if it wasn't for Yuma we might go…even deeper than kissing.  
Tsuzuki groaned in disappointment and looked at the hyped up girl but was now serious "…We found him…Yuki…"

"WHAT?" I looked at her with my eyes opened full of interest and she sighed, "We found him…but he's body is still being controlled by Mezame…and the two of you need to go to…" Blinking for a moment she looked through her bag taking out a piece of paper "You need to Tokyo…because that's where he is found right about now…"

"What Tokyo? That's…? How did he manage to get there so fast?"

"Tatsumi knew you were going to ask that Hisoka…and he came to the conclusion that we were fooling around way too much when we had an important mission to accomplish…not to mention Hisoka's injuries and he needed to recover from them…From what Tatsumi told me, Mezame is going to met up with the man who lend him the deal…and that man happens to be Muraki."

"I KNEW IT!" Tsuzuki suddenly jumped up from where he was laying down "I knew it! It was so obvious and we clearly didn't see that! Why else would that basterd come to Osaka when Mezame happened to be there?"

"Well that's a good point Tsuzuki…however we weren't so sure at that time if it was Muraki or not…it's always best to make sure."

Tsuzuki sulked then nodded "Then we should leave right now before he starts to kill again…and maybe we can capture Muraki…but first we must see if Watari managed to get the potion ready…" He was blushing now just staring at my face then my body, I noticed what he was doing and I slapped his face "PEVERT!"

He just laughed and grabbed my arm taking me to Watari's room

"WATARI ARE YOU IN?"

My mouth dropped down as Tsuzuki's face turned ghostly pale, when I looked over his shoulder Tatsumi and Watari were making out on the chair. Growling in irritation Tatsumi walked over to us "What do you want? Did you do something stupid again Tsuzuki?"

Obviously Tsuzuki slid the insult to the side asking Watari "Did you get the potion ready?" The mad scientist looked at him for a moment muttering something under his breath nodding his head making Tsuzuki twitch in irritation, that I could feel his anger arousing the whole room which made me kind of scared of what he might do so I backed away.

"ALL THIS TIME YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" He finally said, after a couple of minutes he just realized that he didn't get his point across to Watari who was just staring at the red faced man.

"Well, I thought I would be able to surprise you instead…but you two ruined my…."

"That's doesn't matter Watari" I quickly snapped, "I need my original body to go! I'm in a hurry and I'm not in a good mood either because this was all your fault!"

It was silent after that and Watari was shivering from fear while Tatsumi was amazed by how I could be. I felt good for the moment but I still wasn't satisfied, I wanted my original body BADLY.

**Later**…

"How are you feeling?" Watari looked at me and got up staring at a mirror, finally…I was a boy again. However something felt wrong but I decided to ignore it for a while. "Hey Watari…is this potion meant forever or is it only temporary?"

"Oh that? Its only going to work for a couple of days and you'll grow back to your girl body again"

BAM!

Before I could do anything Tsuzuki had Watari flying across the room in no time making everyone in the room gasp. Gentle, sweet, kind-loving Tsuzuki would NEVER do something like that…or would he?

"Tsuzuki…I swear I'm working on the potion right now…and I was joking when I said days…it'll last for a couple of months…and by that time I'm positive that I'll get Hisoka to a boy again…FOREVER this time! Deal?"

He looked at Tsuzuki with pleading eyes and finally he nodded "But it has to be approved by Hisoka" I sighed and nodded my head as Watari hugged me happily "I love you Hisoka!" But Tatsumi and Tsuzuki cut him off with their eyes flaming with anger.

"How dare you love Hisoka when you're in love with me!" Tatsumi shook Watari furiously but realized what he said and blushed dropping the blond on the floor as Tsuzuki took over

"HOW DARE YOU! HISOKA IS MINE! MINE! MINE!" And shook Watari ten times harder than before until I reached over and kissed Tsuzuki deeply

**-to be continued-**

**Author's note**

I'm sorry! So long…I know! Don't hate me! If you want to know then look up at my profile to see what's going on! And I hope you'll understand


	9. Author's Note

It came to my decision that I wanted to discontinue Unwanted Love and Competition however Twirling in Time and Peach Kisses will continue. The only thing is, it'll be continued in a different account…since I had some other problems with Puffy Vanilla.

My new Username is Devil Thrill. This is for the people who want the continuation of Peach Kisses and Twirling in Time.

Thank you for reading and sorry for not updating for a really long time.


End file.
